User talk:MichiyoChiba
Michiyo's Talk Page Yo! My name is Michiyo. You can call me Michiyo or Michi. Welcome to my talk page. If you have any question, feel free to leave a message here. I will reply you as soon as I get your message. Just remember to put your signature so I can know who to reply to. ^_^ MESSAGES Late As for being rude, I wasn't. All I said is that you can't answer my question - stating it I meant giving an unquestinable evidence that HashiMada is necessarily Crack Pairing, though there were lots of interactions and a strong bond between them. As for other cauples - I understand that all the Cracks are Fanon, but not all the Fanons are Crack. Hovewer I don't need any explanations anymore as SasuSakuKAWAII agrees with me that HashiMada doesn't belong to Crack and removed them from the section - so I knew the meaning as I was managed to explain why they are not crack to the admin. And I was and continue to be Ok with them being Fanon - but not Crack.... By the way, I don't really believe that you are worried about me being punished, are you? So all your warnings I see as though you are trying to threaten me. But I'm quite aware of the risks, so If admins find out smth. against the rules in my actions or words, they can block me anytime. Yet honestly, I don't think I said rude things to you, anyway I didn't mean to - as all I wanted is to achieve one of two aims: the pairing being removed from crack, or me get pursuade that they are crack... Now the problem is solved so there is nothing to talk out and I don't want to argue either. As for "any questions", actually I have one: what is the procedure of editing pages: must I inform somebody after an editing or before it - to not break the rules?MarilynMc (talk) 16:59, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Editing Oh, I see that there are no strict rules for editing. But how can I learn whose edits I correct/remove? (I mean what if I edit a content that had been written a long time ago (months/years) – the only way to find out who is the author is to go all “Wiki Activity”?MarilynMc (talk) 19:32, January 16, 2015 (UTC) NaruSaku Page: Event: YellowxPink Hi there Michiyo! I'm seeing you add some super adorable looking fanarts that seem to be from an event from Japan in the NaruSaku page, am I correct? I'm just curious but if you happen to have some information of this event, may you share them with me? Thank you! ~SSK Talkpage SasuSaku Page: The Last - Novel Yup, that's totally fine and we can put it in the unofficial section since it wasn't officially put into the movie. We can call it The Last: Naruto the Movie (Novel) like you said. ~SSK Talkpage 22:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC)